rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
In Game
Main Article: Events Meet Smarty! He is very cute and a very unusual bear as he can talk! Smarty has quickly found common language with Andrew, and now they are almost friends! How terrible! Prosper Bull's niece is missing. No one saw her leaving home, but shortly before her disappearance she really wanted to play some sort of game and talked about some Dollhouse. Power Cube Melissa: To calm Astronomer Andrew down, I've had to get acquainted with the talking bear. So: it doesn't look like someone's joke. And it's not a costume with someone inside. He is a kind of robot. And he really needs energy. *Get 3 Red Wire from Bear Smarty. *Get 3 Blue Wire from Bear Smarty. *Assemble the Power Cube. Melissa: The problem with power supply of the toy is solved. But who could have made this bear? How has he ended up here? Is this a robot? And what can he do? What is he for? He talks and gives an impression of a reasonable creature. Who is he? Is he really just a machine? Pink Outfit Prosper Bull: To get access to closed parts of the game, the players must wear the outfit of their characters. Help my niece and make her pink outfit. The girl believes that then the game will become much more interesting. *Get 3 Watch with Bracelet from Bear Smarty. *Get 3 Badge from Bear Smarty. *Assemble the Pink Outfit. Prosper Bull: Just exactly what she wants! The girl will be happy to receive such a gift. But what will become of the game? I think nothing will change. Hopefully, it won't upset my niece too much. It's just a game. Mind Scanner Melissa: If robot Smarty is somehow involved in the girl's disappearance, we all soon will find out. Create a scanner to read Smarty's thoughts and access his memory. *Get 3 Electronic Key from Bear Smarty. *Get 3 Code Card from Bear Smarty. *Assemble the Mind Scanner. Melissa: We'll need a little time to sort everything out. But you can already see that the software modules of the bear are similar to the ones of the mysterious game. They were created by the same people! Looking Like a Hat Melissa: I've connected to Smarty's electronic systems, but I haven't achieved any noticeable result yet. Nevertheless, some "Dollhouse" is mentioned in the bear's memory. You can get there using certain Transformation Hats. *Get 35 Transformation Hats from Bear Smarty. Melissa: If the object looks like a hat, smells like a hat, it doesn't have to be a hat. The thing that you have got a hold of only looks like a hat. Lots of Combinations Melissa: The Transformation Hat is a complex device which operating principle I don't understand. It is only clear that it needs additional modules disguised as jewels. *Get 20 Bells and Whistles from Bear Smarty at your neighbors' places. Melissa: Apparently, combining whistles and bells, you can configure the desired operating mode of the hat. Clinking Hat Melissa: Configure the Transformation Hat to access the Dollhouse. I hope that we'll find Prosper Bull's niece there. * Get 3 Hat Ribbons from Bear Smarty. * Get 3 Coarse Thread from Bear Smarty. * Assemble the Clinking Hat. Melissa: The mysterious Hat, strange Bear Smarty, and mysterious computer game are all links of one chain. This is the mystery I hope to unravel as soon as possible. First Clash Prosper Bull: I tried to get into the Dollhouse, but a dangerous creature had been waiting for me there, I hope it hasn't done any harm to my niece yet. Of course, if the girl is really there... *Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Toichi. *Explore the Dollhouse. (see there for further quests). Prosper Bull: So it was a dragon, wasn't it? In the Dollhouse? I'm glad you're helping me! Reward: Small Casket It contains: * 100 , 50 * 5 * 3 * 3 , 7 * 10 , 10 , 5 , 5 * 10 , 7 , 10 , 7 * 3 , 3 , 3 * 2 Handful of Pearls (25 pearls) * Trophy "In the Doll Kingdom" * 20,000 * 2,000 * 5